


you put all your faith in my dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Soft kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Happy New Year, everyone!Yuri!!! On Ice was a great anime, it was a great part of my 2018, I've really loved the anime and appreciated its existence.I hope the movie will eventually come out!But for now, I'll write Victuuri for the first time in ages. uvuLet's work hard for 2020!!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	you put all your faith in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Ben Platt's AMAZING song, In Case You Don't Live Forever, because I suck at titles.  
> The song is really good though.  
> So!! I hope you enjoy???  
> (This is super short though)

They stood by each other’s side in the crowd, loud voices and cheers followed the booming sound of the hosts from the speakers, the wide screen on the stage flashes, numbers slowly counting down of the end of the year, and the start of a new one. Yuuri’s eyes lit up in anticipation, his hair slick back, his soft hopeful eyes behind his blue spectacles. A scarf was tucked around his neck, with an arm on his waist protectively as people bumped and pushed at their shoulders.

Victor huddled close to the latter, who also stayed intimate under the cold weather, despite the heat of the crowd around them, their bodies were pressed against each other’s as a source of comfort and warmth.

Victor’s silver hair swayed as a breeze carried them, Yuuri’s own dark hair tickled at his cheek, flushed with a smile carved upon his lips as he nuzzled close to Victor. The taller man linked their fingers together, clenching as the numbers slowly reduced.

He faced Yuuri, their rings were cold around their fingers, glinting as the screen flashes again, the timer circling and numbers decreasing. Victor pulled in a sharp, cold breath, letting the warm air from his lungs relief the pain in his throat. He swallowed, smiling as he held Yuuri’s hands.

His heart beats at his chest rapidly as he whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

“Thank you for being in my 2019,” Yuuri stood still, people passed by, the movements blurring and lights jarring. “I hope you’ll stick by me even after 2020,” Victor’s voice, soothing, calming yet never failed to make his heart race, filled his ear, the vibrations sent chills down his spine, making him want to collapse into the other man’s arms. “So I can love you for another year,” Victory leaned away, a sudden cool air attacked Yuuri’s face, his hands slipped out of Victor’s, cupping the taller man's face, he caught his lips in a kiss.

Fireworks explode even just a short moment after their lips made contact.

His heart was beating so hard and overflowing with gratitude and happiness, it almost hurts. His head was light, he felt like he was going to fall if not for Victor’s arms holding him securely. There was so much going on, fireworks, shouts, celebrations and other couples like them, locking lips and embracing each other.

His lips stayed on Victor’s, unmoving, shy but steady and full of affection.

Victor leaned down to let Yuuri plants the heels of his feet onto the ground, his hands now stroking Yuuri’s back as he pressed his lips onto the smaller man’s.

The explosion of the fireworks sparkled even when their eyelids were shut, vibrations tingling at their feet as cheers rang around them. It didn’t interrupt their kiss at all, it felt special, romantic as they shared their own moment even in the crowd.

“Happy New Year, Victor,” Yuuri breathed as he broke the smooch, his fingers playing with Victor’s silver locks.

“Happy New Year, Yuuri,” He nuzzled pressed his nose against Yuuri’s face and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Let’s live well for another year.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA The ending seems lacking and shallow and rushed I'm so SORRY  
> I'll keep doing my best ;v;
> 
> Let's make the most out of every day and work hard in 2020!!!


End file.
